Une vie pour une vie
by X-Mannix
Summary: UA. Détruit, brisé. Il n'espère plus et pourtant, il donne sa vie pour en sauver une autre.


Alors, je préviens, c'est pas joyeux. Du tout! C'est même une death!os...  
Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit. Il n'y a pas de nom. Mais tout au long du récit je n'avais qu'Iruka en tête. Vous en faites ce que vous voulez.

Attention aux âmes un peu sensible, **Mention d'envie suicidaire et violence.**

* * *

**Une vie pour une vie.**

Il partait, pour de bon. Il ne voulait plus, ne pouvait plus. Intenable, cette souffrance avec laquelle il vivait chaque jours depuis des années.

Les sentiments du quotidien devenaient insupportables. Finir, mourir, rien d'autre.

Sans but ni espoir, rien ne le retenait ici. Il lui fallait renaître pour avoir une vie meilleure. Il y avait toujours aspiré mais jamais le désespoir n'avait été assez grand. Jamais sa lâcheté ne l'avait emportée. Mais c'était fini. Enfin, sa décision encrée dans son esprit réduit par des mois entiers à errer dans les rues. Rues de son pays tant chéries mais impitoyables.

Sans amour ni tendresse, il a vécu seul. Abandonné par tous, tabassé et insulté. Allant jusqu'à voler sa virginité. Rien ne lui appartenait, esclave des autres depuis son enfance. Il a dû apprendre à survivre par ses propres moyens, dans sa solitude. Dans son innocence trop vite perdue.

Aujourd'hui, sans famille, sans ami, libre mais enchaîné à son passé, aux lourdes conséquences. Il n'a pas peur de ce qui l'attend. Il n'a plus peur des violences, des tortures, risquer sa vie. Ce qui l'attend après, une fois qu'il sera partit. Non il n'a pas peur. Parce que le pire, il l'a déjà subi. L'enfer, il y vagabonde tous les jours. Chaque pas l'enfonçant un peu plus dans ces terres désertes et arides, rouges sanglantes.

Il y avait tant de moyen d'en finir. Le choix était difficile. Bizarrement, il en sourit. Il arrivait parfois d'être pris entre deux eaux, devoir à tout prix prendre un côté où l'autre sans aucune autre possibilité. Là, pour ce qu'il avait à faire, il avait tout un amalgame d'options s'offrant à lui et pas besoin de penser au reste puisqu'il atterrirait au même point. Peu importe ce qu'il choisissait.

Mais avant tout, il voulait choquer. Faire réagir. Détruire les œillères cachant la vérité. Cachant la gravité des actes, la gravité du monde. Il n'était qu'un cas parmi d'autre. Fourmis parmi les fourmis. Mais s'il pouvait agir, si d'une quelconque façon son geste en sauverait d'autres, alors sans aucune hésitation il se trancherait dix fois la gorge.

Son histoire n'est pas un conte de fée. Elle est ce que tant d'autres histoires sont, reflétant la cruauté d'une société perfide.

Il naît en tuant sa mère. Son père, noyé dans l'alcool, le prend pour coupable. Lui ayant enlevé la seule femme douce et assez naïve pour rester auprès de lui.

« Tu dois payer, disait-il. Tu dois la remplacer.» Alors il a payé, il a remplacé. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Faire à manger, le ménage, les courses, et toutes les choses qu'elle faisait. Partageant le même lit, assouvissant ses envies. Il recevait les coups qu'elle aurait dû recevoir, Il était brûlé là où elle aurait dû être brûlée. Torturé à longueur de journée là où elle aurait dû l'être. Et un instant il fut content d'être né en lui ôtant la vie. Il fut soulagé de lui avoir épargné cette souffrance. Ces années de violence.

Il l'avait supporté, dix-huit ans. Sa majorité lui parut comme une délivrance divine. Plus de soirées à rester enfermé à double tour dans ce qui lui servait de chambre. Plus de journées toutes aussi interminables les unes que les autres. Plus d'agressions physiques et mentales. Plus rien. La liberté enfin.

Voilà trois ans qu'il avait fui. Il aurait voulu ses trois années meilleures mais s'était se voiler la face que d'y croire. Il croyait sa galère finit. Il le voulait vraiment. Mais vivant dix-huit années dans les ténèbres, il ne pouvait que considérer l'extérieure comme infiniment plus blanc, plus lumineux, plus pure. C'est ignorant et naïf qu'il sortit de l'obscurité dans laquelle on l'avait enraciné.

Il fut trahit, blessé à nouveau. Profité de sa propre pureté. Profité de ses yeux innocents qui avait tant pleuré. Plus jamais. Plus jamais !

A vingt ans, il n'espérait plus rien de la vie. Si ce n'est de mourir. On dit souvent « vivez bien, c'est la meilleur des vengeances » mais sa seule façon de prendre sa revanche sur tous ces enculés, n'est autre que de se rendre maître de son propre destin, prendre sa vie en main et les empêcher de lui nuire à nouveau. Pour ça il ne restait qu'une seule solution : Mourir de sa propre volonté. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne décide pour lui.

Personne n'a su lui montrer la beauté du monde. La beauté des Hommes si souvent vantée. S'il devait exposer sa vision, il l'appellerait « la maison des horreurs » ou comment survivre en enfer.

Sauter d'un immeuble tel un ange qui chuterait. S'égorger et répandre son sang sur une terre déjà souillée. Poignardé en plein cœur, pour le briser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

L'overdose, trop cher. Une balle dans la tête, il faudrait d'abord trouver le flingue qui va avec.

Écraser par un véhicule serait ironique et complètement inutile puisque qu'on l'avait fait tellement de fois, l'écraser. Comme un vulgaire insecte indésirable.

S'il trouvait un parc avec un lac, il pourrait encore se laisser couler et sentir ses poumons s'emplir doucement d'eau jusqu'à l'étouffement. Mais ce procédé est long et agonisant. Son corps resterait à jamais enseveli, devenant fossile au fil des siècles. Il ne voulait pas partir sans qu'on ne le remarque.

.

Il marche longeant les murs, traînant ses pieds meurtris sur les trottoirs encore bondés de passants. Il n'attend que la faucheuse, dans sa cape toute de noir vêtue, de sa faux magistrale, aussi imposante qu'elle, ne l'emporte comme une vieille amie.

Devant lui, à quelques pas, l'entrée d'un parc. Aussi sombre que son cœur, aussi lugubre que l'entièreté de sa vie. Il avance, toute prudence envolée. De toute façon, c'est la mort qu'il cherche, pas de quoi passer une nuit à la belle étoile.

Il s'arrête en plein centre, devant un lac aussi noir que son cœur. Aussi profond que le gouffre dans lequel il s'est enfoncé pourtant sans son consentement.

Ses longs cheveux bruns négligés volent au vent. Ses yeux chocolats, vide et contradictoirement à l'allure encore si pure. Une envie soudaine de s'y jeter le prit aux tripes, l'envie de s'y laisser sombrer, emporté par les bras des condamnés. Une mort lente et douloureuse telle que l'a été sa vie.

Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière, il tremble. De peur peut-être, il n'en sait rien. Mais les tremblements sont bien là. Sur ses lèvres, ses mains, ses jambes. Il est toujours plus facile de dire que de faire. De commettre l'acte irréparable. C'est beau d'y être résolu jusqu'à l'âme elle-même mais s'il ne peut à peine amorcer un pas vers sa déchéance, il n'irait nulle part.

Il va vers un banc aménager pour la population, s'y assoit et prend une longue respiration. Sa tête pendant lamentablement vers le bas, son dos voûté, ses coudes sur ses genoux, les mains dans le vide. Il se sent pitoyable, là, sur ce banc, les vêtements sales et déchirés, l'odeur de merde le suivant à la trace, la barbe de plusieurs jours couvrant le dessous de son visage.

Au loin il entend des cris. Aigus, assourdissants. Les cris d'une femme. Effroyables. Sortant des arbres près du lac, il la voit courir le regard affolé, les yeux dans toutes les directions cherchant une échappatoire. Elle court aussi vite que ses jambes sous l'adrénaline le peut. Elle court pour sa peau. Pour survivre.

Là, il voit l'homme sortir. Brandissant un couteau, rattrapant à chaque enjambée cette jeune femme. Allait-il rester là, à regarder le massacre ?

Il se lève, déterminer. Sa vie pour une autre. Il n'a plus de doute. Plus de tremblement, il est décidé. Pour de bon.

Il rejoint la fille qui court en sa direction. Un fois passée à côté de lui, elle s'arrête. Leur yeux se croisent, captent ce qu'ils veulent faire comprendre à l'un, à l'autre. Le soulagement et la gratitude qu'il y lit le conforte dans ce qu'il a à faire. Coûte que coûte, il sauvera cette personne.

« Partez. lui ordonna-t-il de sa voix rauque, peu souvent utilisée.  
-Merci. »

Elle se remet à courir, s'éloignant du désastre, de la violence, de la souffrance. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sourit. Faiblement, timidement. Il allait mourir et c'était lui qui montrait au monde que de bonne personne existait encore. Il aura tout donné, son corps, son âme. Sans regrets, sans remords.

Il fait face à l'agresseur qui le rejoint, furieux.

« Tu vas le payer, menace-t-il. Le visage de son père s'encre profondément dans son esprit.  
-Alors, je payerai. »

Son futur assassin semble quelque peu déstabilisé face à une telle résolution. Personne ne bouge pendant ce qui parait être plusieurs minutes. Se battant seulement du regard, yeux dans les yeux, prêt à tout.

L'agresseur attaque le premier, le couteau fermement tenu dans sa main droite. Lui aussi est marqué, par les années, par la société. Il n'a pas été épargné mais il a décidé de se venger d'une autre manière. Plus malsaine, moins louable. Ne pas sombrer en rabaissant et humiliant les autres. Il sera tué par l'un des siens.

L'homme au couteau s'élance, assène un coup heureusement esquivé. Ce manège se répète quelques fois laissant pleinement le temps à la femme de partir se réfugier et c'est tout ce qui importe. Le fait que la lame tranchante vient de se plonger dans ses côtes n'est rien. Le fait que l'homme la lui enfonce encore et encore avec rage dans le corps n'est rien. Il a sauvé une vie au prix de la sienne et rien ne peut lui faire plus plaisir.

Il sent son sang s'échapper de ses blessures et son cœur résonner fort dans ses oreilles. Il tombe à terre, ses forces le quittant immanquablement. Son assassin, ravit, s'arrête le regarde mourir à petit feu.

Des sirènes de police retentissent au loin. Très lointain. Le bruit alarme l'homme qui lâche son couteau et s'enfuit loin du danger.

La présence des policiers prêts de lui indique que la jeune fille ne l'a pas abandonné et un léger baume couvre son cœur faible. Une lampe aveuglante éclaire son corps baigné dans son sang. Un faible sourire étire ses lèvres sèches alors que sa vie défile devant lui. Le mythe est donc réel.

Il garde les yeux ouverts, un visage flou se penche au-dessus de lui. Une main venant chercher son pouls qui s'affaiblit petit à petit.

« Monsieur tenez bon! Une ambulance arrive. »

Une voix grave, un peu rauque et pleine d'inquiétude, presque suppliante. Une casquette bleue couvre ses cheveux gris. Pourtant, il n'est pas plus âgé que lui, la trentaine à tout casser. Ses yeux tout aussi gris le fixent, tentent de le garder en vie. Il se perd dans un océan de tendresse avant de fermer les yeux pour s'évader enfin. Dans une dernière folie, il se permet de croire à un ange venant le chercher pour son dernier voyage.

Le policier, troublé par sa dernière expression avant de sombrer dans le néant, s'arrête subitement de respirer pour se reprendre aussitôt.

« Restez en vie! »

Mais c'est déjà trop tard.

* * *

Toute menace contre l'auteur est punissable par la loi -essaye vainement de sauver sa peau...-  
Pas taper?


End file.
